


Broken Glasses

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy Fear of abandonment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy can make you do foolish things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Glasses 1/9

Author: Sivan Shemesh sivan325@yahoo.com

Beta: Phyllis &amp; Manon.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. Fear of abandonment, and more troubles …

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Jealousy can make you do foolish things.

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is 14 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Elvish translations are at the bottom. **

1.

**Imladris **

"Estel, stop running in the house!" Elrond called.

Estel continued to try to catch Legolas. They were right in the middle of their chase game and he was sure that he would catch him this time...Estel did not stop running. He was much too busy trying to catch his friend.

"I will when I catch him, Ada," Estel yelled over his shoulder to his father.

"I am over here," Legolas taunted.

Estel had lost sight of Legolas when he had finally stopped to look at his father.

"Where ARE you?" a frustrated Estel asked.

"First, you must say that I am a faster runner and that I win. Then I will tell you where I am," Legolas said mischievously and with a gleam in his eye.

Estel saw his older brothers moving closer to him and followed behind them as he tried to get closer without being seen so he could sneak up on Legolas.

"What about me?" Estel protested. "I chased you, I need to win," he whined. He was, after all, only six and six-year-old little boys did not know how to lose cheerfully.

"But, but... you did not and…" Legolas said, and stopped when he felt someone else close to him.

Legolas looked up, and saw the twins and heard Estel's gleeful laugh.

"Now I win…" Estel said slyly.

"IF you can catch me…" Legolas replied with a laugh, and started to run away from him again.

Elrond rose up from his chair and looked over at the boys who STILL ran after each other, and did not have plans to stop anytime soon.

Elrond knew that in Mirkwood Legolas was a prince and, because he was royalty, the other elflings would not play with him, so he had no friends there. The king had sent his son to Imladris to learn how to act around children his own age. It was also important for Legolas to acquaint himself with life outside of Mirkwood. Thranduil was overwhelmed with the paper work needed to run a kingdom and was unable to travel with his son.

"This is too much," Elrond fumed as he muttered to himself and watched the chase game. "They are disturbing the other elves in their daily duties." The elf lord knew that all his children, Legolas included, needed to learn to be respectful of others, especially while they were working.

"Legolas, please stop running, and come over here," Elrond called.

Legolas did not stop, as he thought that Elrond was going to help Estel catch him.

"LEGOLAS, I SAID STOP!" Elrond shouted. He watched as Legolas froze in his place and tears filled his eyes.

'My _Ada_ NEVER shouts at me,' Legolas thought sadly.

Elrond flinched as Estel crashed into the elfling, and he inhaled sharply as they both fell in a tumbled heap on the floor.

"Legolas, why did you stop running all of a sudden?" Estel asked with a sniffle, his body hurting, as he lay sprawled over Legolas' back.

"Ask your father," Legolas spat out angrily and tried to turn his head.

"_Ada_?…" Estel asked as he slowly lifted his head and looked into his father's eyes.

"What is it, _ion-nin_?" Elrond asked softly as he moved closer to his son. He bent down and picked Estel up, hugging him gently. At the same time he checked to make sure that his small son was not injured.

Legolas turned his head away from the sight of the boy and his _Ada_. He realized that he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Estel was in his own home with his own father and Legolas had to be so far away from his father, his home and his woods.

"Stupid games," Legolas mumbled to himself as he slowly got up off the floor. "I do not care if I never have the chance to play with other elflings or learn about other places away from Mirkwood. All I want is to be with Ada. He loves me so much. Ada needs me. We only have each other."

"_Ada_, why did Legolas stop?" Estel asked as he enjoyed his father's embrace.

Elrond noticed Legolas' reaction, and did not answer the little boy's question.

"_Adar_?" Estel asked again, this time with a sad look on his face and a lower lip that trembled.

"Go to the cook and ask her for a snack. You are probably hungry. I remember when the twins were little how hungry they would get after a hard game of chase," Elrond said with a smile. He turned and the smile faded as he watched Legolas, whose angry look faded into a pitiful one and whose eyes began to leak a few tears.

Estel rose up from the ground and was about to walk to the kitchen when he thought maybe Legolas was hungry and would like to come too.

"Legolas, are you coming?" Estel asked.

Estel heard no answer from his friend and turned to his father. Estel looked worried; he had never seen Legolas look so sad and so angry at the same time.

"Go on Estel, he will join you soon, go…" Elrond reassured the boy, as he felt Legolas needed to speak to him.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked, trying to encourage the elfling, who he thought of as one of his own, to open up to him.

Legolas said nothing; he just wished he could be back with his father.

He brushed off his dirty tunic. He stared at the elf lord and looked deeply into his eyes. What he saw was the love that Elrond felt for Estel. What he didn't see was the love and compassion Elrond felt for him. Instead, Legolas imagined he saw disgust in the elf lord's eyes. He turned, and began to run.

"LEGOLAS," he heard Elrond call, but he did not turn around.

He did not stop and, despite the voices, he kept running. He heard the trees calling for him, offering him refuge and comfort. He finally stopped running and looked up into the sky, searching for the tallest tree he could find. Slowly and silently, he made his way to the tree and climbed it. He always felt comforted in a tree.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That evening**

Elrond entered the dining room and looked around. He noticed that Estel wore a worried look, and realized that Legolas had not come down for dinner.

"_Ada_?" Estel asked.

"What is it _pen-dithen_?" Elrond came to him.

"_Adar_, where is Legolas?" Estel asked.

"He…" Elrond started to say, but one of the twins interrupted him and said, "He ran toward the trees."

"But… why father?" Estel asked.

"I do not know, _ion-nin_." Elrond said.

"_Ada_, did Legolas do something wrong?" Estel asked before drinking some water. "You shouted at him."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas began to cry. He felt so lonely and missed his Ada's touch. He missed his love and felt that he did not belong here.

"Legolas?" he heard a voice call through the trees, but chose not to answer.

Legolas needed to be alone; he did not want to talk to anyone.

"Legolas?"

At last the voices faded away and darkness fell over the forest. Legolas could feel his eyes growing heavy. He was exhausted. He leaned against the trunk, and slept.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, while Estel was preparing for bed, he overheard his father organizing the next day's search with the other elves. They all were willing to help find Legolas.

"_Ada_?" Estel called. Elrond turned around to look at his son.

"Why did you shout at Legolas? Did he do something wrong?" Estel asked, confused by his father's reaction.

"I know that you are a good friend to him. He did not do anything wrong, _hênen_," Elrond explained.

"I understand, _Ada_," Estel said and added, "Yesterday at bed time Legolas did not say a word, only stared out the window, and when I tried to say something, he looked at me so strangely."

"He must have thought that when I shouted, I was trying to help you win the chase game. After all, he is the only elf here from Mirkwood. Legolas probably believed that we would all gang up on him," Elrond said, and added, "He must feel so lonely. We all need to try and understand how lonely he feels so far away from his home."

"_Ada_?" Estel asked, as Elrond was about to leave his room after tucking him in and kissing him goodnight.

"Yes, _ion-nin_?" Elrond turned and asked.

"Who will tuck Legolas into bed tonight and who will kiss him goodnight?" As his voice faded into thought, Estel added, "_Ada_, are we going to search for him in the morning?"

**Elvish translations**

_Ada_ / daddy

_Adar_ / father

_Hênen_ / my child

_Ion-nin_ / my son

_Pen-dithen_ / little one

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Beta by Manon

\--

2.

"As soon as you wake up," Elrond whispered. He left his son's room, leaving the candle burning since Estel was still afraid of the dark.

The young boy could not sleep because he was worried about his friend. He looked out the window, staring at the night sky, and felt the breeze on his face. His eyes scanned the trees as he searched for his friend, and he wondered why Legolas had left him without saying anything. Estel knew his friend was lonely, but why? Was Legolas not seeing him as a friend?

That thought was the last thing on Estel's mind as he fell asleep. He dreamt he was searching for Legolas to bring him home.

Estel woke as he felt someone shaking him.

"What?" he asked, still feeling tired.

"It is time to search for Legolas," Estel heard his father say, and remembered the night before.

'How could I forget? I hope Legolas will forgive me,' Estel thought.

"Eat your breakfast, and then we will go together and find him," Elrond said as he stroked his son's hair.

"I will eat quickly, ada," Estel said. He got up and dressed before running to the kitchen.

Elrond followed him. "Estel, my son," Elrond said. He saw Estel looking at him and continued, "You will choke if you eat so quickly. Do not worry, we WILL find him," he said.

"You are right father; I just want to find him soon, I miss his company," Estel said.

"Me too, my son," Elrond said, once more stroking his son's hair.

Estel finished eating, and they made their way outside. The twins followed them, and they all walked into the forest. Once inside, Estel began calling his friend's name.

"Legolas?" he called.

His eyes searched for his friend, trying to scan tree after tree, yet he did not see him.

"Legolas? Where are you?" Estel started to cry, and thought, 'Please do not leave me...'

"Do not cry, my child," Elrond said as he gave Estel a hug. "We will find him."

Elrond looked at the twins, his eyes telling them to try even harder to find the elfling.

"Let us climb, brother," Elladan suggested.

Elrohir followed him as they climbed one of the trees, hoping to see where Legolas was hiding.

"We do not see him, father," Elrohir shouted from above.

"Then come down and move to another tree," Elrond shouted back to them.

When the twins had climbed down, Elladan nodded to his brother. They split up, each twin climbing separate trees, trying to find the missing Mirkwood Prince.

'Legolas, where could you be?' Elrond thought worriedly. 'I hope you can forgive me for my behavior to you.'

Elrond lifted Estel into his arms, embracing him tightly and telling him that everything would be fine, and that they would find Legolas.

Estel continued to cry. Then he felt something wet falling on him.

"Father, is it raining?" Estel asked as another drop fell on his face.

"No, why?"

"Then, what is that falling on me?" Estel cried.

At his son's words Elrond's eyes widened.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" he called to his sons.

Hearing their father's call, they quickly made their way back to him. Elrond looked up.

"Father?" Elrohir asked, confused.

"Look up..." Elrond murmured, a smile on his face.

Elladan looked up and saw the birds flying above. He still did not understand what his father meant.

"What do you mean father?" Elladan asked.

"Look up... within the branches in that tall tree..." Elrond guided his son.

Elladan looked a little more closely. 'Legolas? Is that you?' Elladan found himself asking.

"Father, is that Legolas?" Elladan asked, his eyes not leaving the small figure.

"He looks so sad..." Elrohir added.

"Legolas?" Estel asked aloud, making the elfling above stare down at him in jealousy.

"Legolas, come down, please..." Elrond found himself saying.

Legolas wished that his father would come and take him home. He did not want to stay in Imladris.

"Legolas?" Estel cried, tears falling again down his face.

Legolas stared at them. Why should the young boy, the one that he was staring at in jealousy, care about him?

The elfling put his weight on the branch he was sitting on, and all heard the cracking noise it made.

"Legolas, get down before you fall..." Elrond called to him.

Legolas only stared at them. All of a sudden he was afraid and he could not move.

Another crack was heard.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father; they saw the worried look on Elrond's face. He was staring up at the elfling, and his mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

There was one last crack and the branch gave way. They heard Legolas screaming.

He started to fall.

"NOOOO!" they yelled in fear.

Estel screamed and cried in panic. He closed his eyes, afraid to see his friend lying broken on the green and soft grass.

There was no sound of anything hitting the ground, and they all looked up, surprised.

They saw Legolas struggling to keep his hands on a slender branch, trying to stop himself from falling.

"Father?" Estel called.

Elrond looked at him, and asked, "What is it, my son?"

"Do not let him fall... save him from falling..." Estel cried.

He did not want to see his friend hit the ground. He did not want his friend to die.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Estel looked worriedly at his friend who was struggling to tighten his grip on the branch. He tried to swallow his tears, but he could not stop crying.

"Father will save you…" Estel called out to him.

Legolas looked at him, and thought angrily, 'He did not even move when I started to fall. Why does he think Elrond would save me now?'

"Father?" Estel called to his father. Elrond turned at his son's voice. "Why is Legolas looking at me like that?" he asked.

Elrond looked at Legolas; his eyes were full of anger, but there was fear as well for his child.

"Legolas?" Elrond called.

"Go away!" Legolas yelled angrily, tears streaming down his face. He was determined to hang on with all his strength to the branch, and murmured words that flew in the air.

"No Legolas!" Elrond shouted to him, knowing in his heart that if Thranduil learnt of this whole situation, it would ruin the relationship between the two kingdoms.

Legolas kept his head turned away from Elrond; instead he looked up at the sky, watching as the birds flew.

They were free. There was nothing that could harm them. He wanted to feel like them.

To be free.

Legolas raised one of his hands towards the sky, determined to feel free from all his bad thoughts.

"NO!" Estel shouted when he saw what Legolas was doing.

Legolas ignored Estel's shouts, and was about to raise his other hand, releasing his hold on the tree, when he heard a song. It was calling to him.

He heard his name, and he looked around to find who it was that was calling to him. He ignored the Imladris elves and Estel below him.

He felt something clutching his legs and he looked down. He saw the heavy branch beneath him taking hold of him. Legolas let go and fell back into the safety of the tree's embrace.

As he fell Estel screamed. "NO!"

Legolas curled up against the trunk, wanting to stay within the tree's embrace. He was jealous of the love Elrond gave Estel; all he saw in the lord's eyes was hatred for him.

At that moment, Legolas cursed Estel and hated him with all his heart. He swore that this was not over, and that he would do something to teach them all a lesson.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mirkwood… **

King Thranduil walked out from his palace, and looked at the blooming trees.

He enjoyed their singing, as they reminded him of the songs that his son used to sing, songs of love.

He knew about the human child that his old friend, Elrond, was raising with the help of his own sons.

He hoped that nothing had happened to his son. Thranduil did not want to lose him like he had lost his wife and his father. That was why he had sent his son to Imladris on Elrond's advice, so that the child's pain might be eased.

He hoped that he was doing the right thing by sending Legolas there. He hoped that by becoming friends with the human child it would help his son. But he had no idea what was inside his son's heart, did not know of his pain.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want my ada…" Legolas said, still not looking at them.

Estel looked up at Legolas' words, but then lowered his head again, the tears falling down his face.

Elrond looked at his son, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I… There is nothing that I can do ion-nin…" he said softly

"Yes you can, ada…" Estel cut in, believing that his father was not doing enough to save his friend.

"But, Estel, ion-nin," Elrond said, and knelt next to his son. He lifted the boy's face so that he could look at him. "He does not want me to save him; he does not want any of us to save him… with all of my heart I want him safe, but he does not want us to… all he wants is to be left alone."

Estel blinked before looking at him. "Then why can you not love him the same way you love me, ada?"

Elrond looked at him, his mouth open. He did not know what he could say, and felt his throat becoming dry.

Estel looked at his adar, and asked again, "Why can you not love him the same way you love me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond turned his head away from his son, unable to look at him.

Though he did feel love for Thranduil's son, it seemed that Legolas did not want it.

Estel noticed his father's reaction and tugged on his arm. He wanted some answers, as he did not want see his friend upset.

"Adar?" Estel asked, waiting to hear Elrond's answer.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Elrond back at his son, pretending he hadn't heard the original question.

"Why can you not love him the same way you love me?" Estel asked again.

"I do love him as I love you…" Elrond answered, but Estel cut him off.

"No, you do not!" Estel raised his voice and glared at his adar.

Elrond just looked at Estel, waiting for him to finish what he wanted to say.

"I know you love me; you would save me, no matter what I did. But you did not do anything to save Legolas. Why?" Estel asked, his eyes glistening, as he was closed to tears.

Elrond swallowed; he knew what his son had said was right. He had done nothing to help Legolas, had only stood there like a statue.

Elrond turned away from his son and began to make his way back to his chambers.

"FATHER!" Estel shouted. He could not believe that his father had left him like that.

The twins stared at their father's retreating back, and then returned their gaze to Estel.

"Come, little one… it is late," Elladan said to his brother. Looking up at the sky, Estel could see that the sun was beginning to set.

"No… no… I do not want to…" Estel sobbed, and knelt down at the base of the trunk.

"Come, Estel, Legolas will be fine. The tree is comforting him…" Elrohir said, and added, "You will see, he will be fine tomorrow."

Estel looked up at Elrohir. "How would you know?" he asked a little sarcastically.

"Just trust your brother." Elrohir replied as he smiled at the boy.

Estel did not move. "How would you know?" he asked again. He was not convinced.

"Come, brother, come with us," Elladan said, and held out his hand. But Estel did not take it, saying instead, "No, I am not leaving him alone, he is my friend!"

"But you need to sleep…" Elladan started to say, only to be cut off by Estel.

"And what about Legolas?"

"He will sleep in the tree," Elrohir answered.

Estel look up into the branches where Legolas was, his hands wrapped around the trunk, wanting to feel its comfort and love.

"No…" Estel whispered and curled up against the trunk, like Legolas.

"Now what are we going to do?" Elladan asked his twin.

Elrohir did not give an answer, only looking at Estel. He sighed.

Elrohir came closer to his twin and whispered, "We will take him when he is sleeping… it is the best way."

Elladan nodded in agreement.

They left Estel next to the tree, with Legolas high up in the branches above him.

Legolas looked down and saw that only Estel was there, sobbing quietly.

"Estel?" he whispered.

Estel could hear the voice, but ignored it as he thought that it was Elrohir calling to him.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

"Estel?" he heard again. Then he heard, "Forgive me…" and he began to look around, trying to find who was talking to him.

"Who are you?" Estel called.

There was no answer, only the whistle of the wind.

Estel stared up at the sky and noticed how the colors had changed to orange and red. Then his eyes rested again on Legolas. He wished to be with his friend, and not to be alone.

"Legolas?" he called in a trembling voice. He could feel the cold wind upon his body.

Still there was no answer from Legolas.

"Legolas, please forgive me, for my father's behavior…" Estel said, starting to sob. He did not want to lose the strong friendship that was between them. Legolas was like a brother to him.

Legolas began to climb down slowly, not wanting to fall from the tree.

Estel looked up, and saw that his friend was climbing down. "Be careful!" he called, worried.

But the tree watched every single move that Legolas made; it would be careful and not let the elfling fall.

Once he was back on the ground and next to his friend, Legolas and Estel hugged each other. Both had missed each other's company.

Legolas hid his anger for Elrond from Estel. He still could feel the hate that Elrond felt for him.

"Come, my friend…" Estel said, grabbing Legolas by the hand. He wished that none of this had ever happened.

"I hate your father, Estel," Legolas said to his friend bluntly. He no longer cared if he did not show any respect towards Elrond, plus he wanted to know what his friend's reaction would be to what he said.

"But why, my friend?" Estel asked in curiosity.

"I just hate him. I know that he does not love, nor even like me…" Legolas hissed at him, before running towards the house.

Estel ran behind his friend, trying to catch up with him, wanting to know the reasons.

"Legolas, wait!" Estel called. But Legolas was too fast, and he soon disappeared inside the house.

Estel stopped in the courtyard, trying to catch his breath. He saw his father and brothers come outside. When they saw him, they stopped and stared at him.

"Estel?" Elrohir called, before asking, "Where is Legolas?"

"Inside," Estel answered, passing the three elves to go inside.

The twins and Elrond followed him, but Estel wished they would leave. He wanted to speak with his friend alone.

Estel soon reached his friend's room and went inside. He saw Legolas was curled up on his bed, his golden hair hiding his face. Elrond followed Estel inside, but not the twins.

Legolas was crying as quietly as he could, though he could not hide his trembling body as he cried.

"Mellon-nin?" Estel asked in fear.

"Leave… me… alone…" Legolas sobbed.

Estel looked at his Adar, waiting to see what his father would do, wondering if he loved Legolas the same as he loved Estel.

"Adar?" Estel asked. Elrond turned to his son, waiting to hear what his son had to say.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Elrond nodded and took the boy in his arms. They left the room, and Elrond closed the door, leaving Legolas alone.

Legolas could feel the love between Estel and Elrond, but also felt the pitying looks that Elrond had given him as he lay crying.

He hated the lord more than before, and could feel the waves of anger building inside of him, covering his mind and heart with shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**During the night… **

Legolas stopped weeping as Elrond and Estel left the room. He raised his head and looked towards the window. He began to cry again as he thought of his adar, and wished he was back in Mirkwood.

He got off the bed and left his room, making his way to the stables. He no longer cared; all he wanted was to be with his adar, not matter what. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not hear anything around him, and started when he heard Glorfindel's voice.

"Where do you think you are going, princeling?" To Legolas, his voice sounded full of anger and hate, just like Elrond's.

"To… to… the kitchen… I am hungry," Legolas lied, still sobbing.

"You are lying to me, I can see it in your eyes!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"No… I am hungry." Legolas repeated and tried to convince the lord.

"I see." Glorfindel's voice became softer as he added, "Then, young one, the kitchen is over there." He pointed in the opposite direction to where Legolas was going.

Legolas nodded to him and, bowing slightly to the lord, ran in the direction of the kitchen. Running around a corner, he stopped and hid, waiting for Glorfindel to leave.

Glorfindel watched the elfling run towards the kitchen. He sighed heavily and turned to go to his chamber, not looking back.

Legolas waited in fear, wondering if Glorfindel had stayed and was watching to see if he did go to the kitchen. When he carefully peered around the corner and did not see him, he gave a sigh of relief. He quickly ran from his hiding place towards the stables.

When he got there he mounted the first horse he saw, not caring if the horse was trained or not, and rode away as quickly as he could.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the morning… **

"Ada?" Estel asked his father.

"What is it, my son?" Elrond looked at his son.

"Why does Legolas hate you so?" Estel asked. It hurt him to see his friend in pain.

"I am not the one who can answer that, my son, though I do not have a clue as to why Legolas has it in his mind that I hate him," Elrond confessed.

The door opened and Elrohir entered the room. Elrond could see there was something wrong from the look on his son's face.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"My horse is gone… father… someone stole my horse…" Elrohir answered.

"Do not worry my son; we will find your horse." Elrond took Estel by the hand and walked towards Elrohir. With his other hand he gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

"But father, my horse will not allow anyone else to ride him! Do you remember how he almost killed Arwen…" Elrohir mentioned in despair.

"I know, I remember it…"

Then Elrond asked, "Have you checked who is missing?"

"No, father, I have not," Elrohir answered. He walked to the door, then turned around to his father and said, "I will go now and look."

"Let me know…"

"I will father."

It did not take long before Elrohir came bursting through the door with Glorfindel behind him.

"Father…" Elrohir gasped for air.

Elrond looked at his son, wondering what it was that had disturbed him. Glorfindel looked at Elrohir a little impatiently, then turned towards Elrond.

"It is Legolas, my friend. He has run away…" Glorfindel said.

"Are you telling me that it was Thranduil's son who had taken Elrohir's horse in the middle of the night, and nobody saw him?" Elrond asked, his voice betraying his disbelief.

"Father, his name is Legolas…" Estel mentioned to his father.

Elrond leaned down slightly and looked down at his son, and said, "Legolas has run away, my son, and he took your brother's horse."

"I hate Elrohir's horse…" Estel exclaimed, though he was smiling inwardly as he said this.

Elrohir came closer to his father, surprised by his brother's words. He grinned at Estel, and then said, "Father, he hates my horse…"

There was an annoyed look on Elrond's face. "Now, stop you two, this is no laughing matter. This is a very serious situation," Elrond said sternly.

Glorfindel took the advantage of the silence after Elrond's remark and walked over to Elrond. "I saw him last night, though he told me that he was going to the kitchen because he was hungry," he confessed.

"And you believed him?" Elrond asked.

"Not right away…"

"And yet you let him go…" Elrond said in cold voice.

Glorfindel nodded.

No one spoke; everyone had been caught by surprise at what Legolas had done.

"Father, we need to go after him, we need to know how he is faring," Elrohir pointed out.

"Glorfindel, take Estel and keep him occupied. In the meantime, the twins and I will try and find the princeling."

Glorfindel recognized an order when he heard one. "Aye, my lord," he replied. Leaning down to the child, he said, "Come, Estel, let me read you a story…" There was a smile on his face as he said this.

Estel gave a small nod. Glorfindel took his hand, and the two of them left the room.

"Tell to the servants to ready my horse, my son, and then go and find Elladan," Elrond said, and added, "I will prepare my healer's bag."

"I will do it father; I just hope that nothing has happened to Legolas," Elrohir said before he took his leave.

'I hope so too, as I do not wish to face Thranduil,' Elrond thought.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Near the Ford River… **

Prince Legolas looked around him, feeling that there might be something wrong.

The horse was restless under him, and he began talking, trying to sooth him. Soon the horse was calm, but Legolas continued to stroke him, whispering softly. Legolas began to relax a little.

The cold morning breeze made him shiver, and tears prickled in his eyes. They soon fell down his cheeks as he remembered his adar and how desperate he was to get back to him.

The sudden noise made Legolas turn his head. He choked, knowing what the sound was, and realized that he was alone, mounted on a horse that did not belong to him.

The horse reared, sensing the danger. He threw Legolas off his back and fled, ignoring the calls from the elfling.

Legolas stood shakily. With growing fear he heard the sounds coming closer.

The wargs were approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond and the twins rode quickly, the wind blowing on their faces.

Elrond feared for Legolas, and he hoped that someday Legolas would see him in a different light.

They stopped, however, as Elrohir noticed his horse without its rider galloping towards them as if it was being chased.

"Adar, look, it is my horse, but where is Legolas?" Elrohir asked in fear.

"I hope that nothing has happened to him," Elrond answered. He was worried, wondering where the elfling could be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Near the Ford River… **

Legolas trembled in fear, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

He heard the wargs; they seemed close to him, and he shivered as tears made their way down his cheeks.

He turned his head and noticed the line of trees that were behind him. Looking back in the other direction, he could hear that the wargs seemed closer to him than before.

He turned back to the trees, shaking in fear every time he dared to take a step.

The wargs were in the clearing now, and the leader made its way towards the terrified elfling.

Legolas let go a scream, a sharp scream that caused the birds sitting in the tops of the trees to fly and screech.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond heard the scream, making his heart scream inside. He knew it could only be Legolas, and hoped that the elfling was not hurt, though his mind was telling him otherwise.

"Ada?" Elrohir asked in fear as he heard the scream. "Is it not Legolas?"

Elrond only turned his head towards his child, not daring to say anything, though the look on his face seemed to answer his son's question.

Elrond thought of the horse, and remembered how it had galloped towards them as if something had been chasing it.

"Elrohir, what things would make your horse throw its rider and run away?" Elrond asked.

"You mean what kind of thing that would make my horse throw me or Arwen?"

Elrond nodded.

"Sneaks, if they were around. Yrch, wargs, everything that looks ugly…" Elrohir answered.

Elrond stopped his horse and rode back to the twins, worry on his face. "I hope your horse did not leave the elfling amongst yrch. If that were the case, the King would kill me himself…"

"I hope so too father, but you know the horse. Maybe I need to replace him with another, one which will not let us down…" Elrohir suggested.

Elrond looked steadily at his son and said, "Maybe you should."

Elladan dug his heels into his horse's flanks. He wanted to save Legolas, not listen to his father and brother chatting between themselves. He began to believe that his father did not care much about Legolas after all.

He could hear them calling to him, but he ignored them. Elladan readied his bow, determined to kill whatever it was that was attacking the elfling and save him.

Elrond and Elrohir looked at each other and galloped after Elladan. They soon caught up with him and forced him to slow down. Elrond said, "You should have waited for us, my son."

"Adar," Elladan said, turning to glare at his father, "Legolas' life might be in danger, and yet both of you just talked. Have you considered for once what Legolas might be feeling? I really hope that nothing bad has happened to him; he is such a sweet elfling, and I do care about him."

"But I care about him as well!" Elrond said in a harsh voice.

"Then show it…" Elladan retorted sharply to his father. He really wanted to believe that his father cared as much about Legolas as he did, but his father's actions said otherwise, and it hurt him.

Elrond glanced at his son, recognizing the look, and it pierced him like a sharp dagger. He knew that Elladan was angry at him for talking instead of trying to save Legolas. Elrond sighed heavily and turned his head away from his son, urging his horse forward to where the scream came from and leaving his sons behind.

Elrohir glanced at his brother. "Now look what you have done to father! Are you not ashamed of yourself?" he said, his voice accusatory. With a final glance at his brother, he rode after his father.

Elladan sighed heavily. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and hummed. He wanted to feel peace in his mind before he rode after them, but the thought of Legolas and his screaming would not let him go. He opened his eyes, and urged his horse to a gallop so that he could try and save the elfling from certain death.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Near the Ford River… _ **

Legolas kept his eyes locked on the wargs as he slowly moved one leg back a step back, followed by the other one.

Legolas noticed the sword that the creature held. He kept his eyes on the sword, ready to duck, when suddenly there was a flashback from the past hitting his mind, and he could see his mother and father smiling at him.

"ADA!" Legolas shouted, hoping that his father might come and save him from these evil creatures.

Legolas could feel water touching his legs. Without thinking, and not knowing of the consequences, he turned and waded into the river. Though there was the look of death in the creatures' eyes, he felt fearless.

He waded deeper into the river, never hearing the Peredhil calling his name, never hearing the sound of sword against sword, never seeing the dead creatures. Unable to swim, the water soon pulled him in.

"Legolas?" Elladan called fearfully. There was no sign of the elfling, and he was afraid that something terrible had happened.

Elrohir turned to his father, his look wary. "Where can he be father? You do not think the wargs ate him?"

Elrond lowered his head, feeling that he had lost the elfling, and knowing that his act would more than likely end the friendship between Mirkwood and Imladris.

Elladan scanned the area, and his eyes locked onto something that was floating in the water. He started to shake in fear, hoping desperately that it was not Thranduil's son, for if it was… he swiftly pushed the thought away.

"Father, look, in the water…" Elladan pointed to the river.

Elrond hurried into the river without a second thought, his son's words, 'Then show it', going through his mind. He knew then that he really wanted to show that he cared for the elfling.

Elrond rolled the body so he could see the face, though he knew from the blond hair that it could only be Legolas.

He swam back to the shore and began to resuscitate him. Soon Legolas started coughing up the water from his lungs and opened his eyes.

Elrond brushed away some hair from Legolas' face, and then he started stroking the elfling's cheeks tenderly, all the while whispering to him words of love.

There was no reaction from Legolas, but still Elrond continued, knowing that the elfling might need time to understand, and to learn.

The twins knelt down next to their father and the elfling, wanting Legolas to feel their comfort and love.

"Legolas?" Elladan turned towards the elfling and began to stroke his hair.

Legolas' eyes never left Elrond's face, though his eyes were glassy and his look distant. He appeared to be in another world; his mouth was half open, as if he wanted to say something, but no words came.

"We should take him home son, I do not want him to become ill," Elrond suggested as he tried to hand the elfling to Elrohir. However, Legolas tightened his grip on Elrond, not wanting to let go.

"You can take him adar. It seems he wants you to hold him…" Elladan teased his father, and then he smiled at the elfling and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I want to check on him and make certain that he did not get sick or hurt from the wargs. In the meantime, my sons, I want you to ride ahead to Imladris and prepare a room for Legolas in the healing house. Now, help me to mount my horse," Elrond said, holding the elfling tightly against him. When there was no response, he asked, "Can anyone of you please help me?" His eyes looked pleadingly at his sons.

The twins grinned and helped their father mount his horse, making sure there was no chance for the elfling to fall.

"Now, ride ahead and prepare what I have asked of you. I need to speak with him alone… now off you go…"

The twins rode away, with Elrond riding behind them. His eyes were on the elfling. He sighed deeply, and thought before he opened his mouth to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Elrond glanced at Legolas, noticed his blue eyes were glassy and distant. He watched as Legolas moved his hands blindly over his face, and whispered, "Nana…"

"I am not your nana, Legolas…" Elrond spoke softly to the elfling and moved his hand over his cheeks, and stroked them gently.

He enjoyed the touch as Legolas's cheeks seemed to be like a silk.

"Greenleaf, look at me…" Elrond asked, as his eyes lay on the elfling as his horse moved at a slow pace.

Legolas was sore, and yet he did not dare to meet the lord's eyes, as he imagined his nana, as she sang a lullaby to him.

"Nana, I missed you…" Legolas whispered, breathing slowly.

Elrond looked over the elfling and stroked his hair, understanding his loneliness, as he had only his father to watch over him.

"I hope that you can forgive me for my behavior. It seems that I did not realize how lonely you are in your home." Elrond whispered near the elfling's ear, and wishing with all his heart to be forgiven.

Elrond gave a sigh, and then he raised his head to the horizon, noticing the beauty, and the scent of nature that surrounded them, and then he gave a quick look at the princeling.

Legolas's eyes were closed. Elrond felt panic rising, as he feared what might have happened.

He placed his hand on Legolas's forehead and noticed the heat. He tried at least to calm the prince, as he started to struggle in his hands, as he did not wish him to fall from the horse.

Elrond urged his horse into a faster pace, as he feared that Legolas was becoming feverish.

"Legolas… open your eyes…." Elrond called softly

But Legolas's eyes did not open, and Elrond could feel his panic rising.

Elrond paced the horse fast as he could back to Imladris, with a dim light of hope, afraid that he had already lost the princeling that was his responsibility.

Once he approached Imladris, he shouted orders while he rode, and he called for a messenger to wait for him in the healer's room.

Without slowing the horse he rode straight to the healer's room and dismounted carefully from his horse. He was relieved to feel Elrohir's hands supporting him. Then he became too concerned about the princeling 's health to notice his surroundings.

Elrond entered the room, and laid Legolas on the bed, and started to exam him.

Elladan was staring at his Adar, noticing how quickly he worked on Legolas, and he wished he could take back his angry words or at least say 'I am sorry'.

At first, Elrond did not seem to notice Elladan looking at him with regret in his eyes, and then he realized but said nothing, as he felt that Elladan should say whatever was in his heart, to release the burden that seemed eating him over and over.

"Forgive me… Adar… I know how caring you are." Elladan said softly and then he lowered his face, as tears flew down his cheeks.

Before Elrond could say anything, Estel burst in, and started to question them about Legolas, as he saw him laying there.

"Estel?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, Adar."

"What are you doing in here? Where is Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, try to make himself clear.

"Glorfindel? I do not know where he is Adar… but I heard loud noises and went to look, and then I saw the guards, and the messenger waiting outside of the healer's room, so I let myself in." Estel explained; as he crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that his Adar would not get mad at him.

Elrond came forward to the boy, and asked him softly, "What do you mean you don't know where Glorfindel is? He was telling you stories!"

"I know that Adar, but as I left my room, he was not behind me." Estel answered, and then he set his eyes back over Legolas, and asked, "How is he Adar?"

Elrond went back over the bed, and put his hand on Legolas's forehead, noticed the heat and sighed heavily, "His light is fading away." And then he looked at Estel and said, "I want you to find Glorfindel and bring him here, but first, call the messenger in."

"I will do that Ada." Estel said, and then he walked over to his Ada, hugged him and kissed his cheek, but before he left the room, he said, "I love you Ada."

Elrond wiped the following tears from his eyes, nodded to him, and said, "I love you too ion-nin."

Estel left the room with a smile, and went to the messenger, and let him know what his father said to him, then he left to find Glorfindel.

The messenger went inside, and bowed to his lord.

"Is there something you want from me, my Lord?" the messenger asked, staring at the elves.

"Yes there is, but first I need you to arrange parchment and a feather. I will tell you what to write while I am healing the princeling, and do it quickly!" Elrond ordered.

The messenger left, and Elladan walked to his Adar, and pointed out to him, "You could have me arrange it Adar, instead of sending the messenger."

"I know, but I need you and Elrohir to help me with the princeling." Elrond said kindly.

"What would you want us to do?" Elladan asked with pleading eyes.

"Where is your twin?" Elrond asked as he noticed that only Elladan was there, and wondered where the other half could be.

"He was here." Elladan said, and then he glanced outside the room and saw Elrohir carrying a bucket full of fresh water.

"There he is Adar." Elladan said as he helped his twin with the bucket.

"Hannon-le ion." Elrondstared with a smile at Elrohir. Elrohir only nodded, and knelt by Legolas's bed, and moved his hand over and noticed the warmth of his body.

"Adar, do you he will survive the day?" Elrohir asked, his eyes were still locked on the princeling, and Elrond could feel how terrified he was.

"I simply do not know ion-nin." Elrond confessed as he wished he had the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

The messenger finally returned, and waited for his lord to tell him what to write.

"My lord?" the messenger asked, as he held the feather in his hand, ready to write on the parchment.

"To Thranduil, King of Mirkwood…" Elrond started to dictate to the messenger, his eyes never leaving Legolas, as he hoped that he could fine the right cure, or that the Valar could help him in some way.

"Yes, my lord." The messenger said as he finished the first line, noticing his lord's eyes still staring at the lifeless form in the bed.

'Is this the King's elfling?' the messenger thought wearily.

"My lord?" the messenger called, as he saw his lord still gazing at the elfling.

Elrond lift his head to the messenger and continued with no emotion in his voice, like Legolas was dying in front him, as he did nothing to save him.

After Elrond finished dictating, the messenger bowed and left the room, closing the door to leave his lord alone with the elfling' lifeless form.

Estel opened the door, and stepped inside the room, with Glorfindel following him.

"Mellon?" Glorfindel called, as he caught Elrond's gaze frozen over the elfling.

There was no movement from Elrond.

Estel stepped closer to his Adar, and as his hand touched his father's, it seemed that Elrond woke from his deepest thoughts.

"Ada?" Estel called softly, afraid and worried about his friend.

"I am here, ion…" Elrond turned and knelt beside the boy and stroked his hair.

"What is wrong with Legolas?" Estel asked, as his eyes were on the elfling, not moving his gaze away from him.

"Something bad in the water, I believe," Elrond answered his son, and then he turned to Glorfindel and added, "The Ford River, I think Sauron's creatures poisoned it…"

"What can we do?" Glorfindel asked with curiosity in his eyes, hoping that there is some cure both for the river and for Legolas.

"Send Arwen to chant to the river… she will know what to do…" Elrond said, and then he spoke softly to his human son, "I need you to say some words three times, and then speak to him, telling him some stories that all of us share."

"What words Ada?" Estel asked, as his eyes were on Legolas.

"Estel, ion, look at me," Elrond asked for the boy's attention, and when he had it, he added, "listen to me my son, and listen carefully, because I am going to say it only one time. Are you listening?"

Estel nodded solemnly.

"_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad_."

"Ada… this is too long… I cannot…" Estel asked him.

"Here, ion, repeat after me, _Lasto_… come on ion, say it to me." Elrond encouraged him.

"Las… to…" Estel tried.

"Said it as one word now… come on ion, you can do it." Elrond encouraged him.

"Lasto." Estel said with smile upon his face, happy that he said it right.

"Well done ion, now the second word, _beth_…" Elrond gave him a huge smile that spread all over his face.

"Beth…" Estel repeated.

"You see, ion, you already speak elvish, and I know that you can do it, now the third word. _Nîn_… it is like – ion nin… remember it, ion." Elrond hoped that his hint would help him to remember how to say it properly.

"This is easy Ada. _Nîn_… now what is next?" Estel smiled at his Adar with pure excitement in his voice, wishing to hear and learn more of the elvish words that would help Legolas.

"_Tolo_." Elrond simply said, as he stared over his son, as the light of proud and happy seemed from his eyes.

"To… lo… tolo?" Estel asked his father, who simply nodded.

"It is tolo." Estel said it with a smile, as he stared at his Adar, ready to hear more.

"Now I want to challenge you, and I want you to try to say two words… are you ready?" Elrond grinned at his son.

"Come on Adar… say it." Estel could not wait.

Glorfindel who watched the entire scene, only smiled as he kept staring at the couple; father and son.

"You asked for it, ion, there it is, _dan nan_… now say it…" Elrond softly said.

"D… da… dan… nan… am I right, ada?"

"Say it again ion." Elrond asked him.

"Dan nan."

"Beautiful ion, now the last word, _galad_…"

"Ga… l… ad… it is galad." Estel said to his father.

"Wonderful, now can you say it as one sentence?"

"I will try… lasto… nin… beth… tolo nan dan galad… am I right?"

"You say the words right, but not in the right order, I am afraid, but please keep trying, or would you like me to repeat the sentence?" Elrond answered, as he asked the boy again.

"Please repeat it Ada." Estel pleaded to his father.

"_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad_." Elrond repeated with a grace in his voice.

"What does it mean?" Estel asked with curious as he thought that he had the right to know what he was saying over his friend.

"Hear my voice, come back to the light." Elrond answered his curious boy as the smile seemed never left his face.

"Oh… now I know… I will try it again."

"I am waiting."

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad… now was I right?" Estel asked his father with a hidden fear that he might be wrong again.

"It was wonderful ion, well done." Elrond answered, and came closer to his son, and hugged him.

"Now, I want you to sit beside him, and say the sentence three times, and then talk to him."

"I will do that Ada, thank you." Estel assured his father gratefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer, Summary &amp; Warning - check in 1st chapter.

**Two days later…**

King Thranduil arrived at Imladris looking worried and scared.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" he demanded.

Thranduil felt the need to be with his son; he was sick with worry, not knowing what really had happened to his elfling.

Erestor had seen Elrond in the healing room, so he led the king there.

King Thranduil marched beside Erestor, a worried look in his eyes. When he entered the room his breath caught as he saw the little form of his princeling, unmoving, pale, his eyes closed.

"Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked as he reached closer to his elfling.

Thranduil could hear the soft words that were being murmured by the human boy who was sitting on the other side of the bed, "_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad_."

"Estel? Why are you saying that to him?" Thranduil asked the boy.

"Thrandy? What are you doing in here?" Estel asked confused to the king who stared at him.

"King Thranduil to you…" Thranduil grinned at the boy and then he continued, "I came for my son. Now, where is your Adar?"

"I do not know, he left me here to say those words, but Legolas has not yet moved," Estel replied, and Thranduil could see the anxiety in the boy's face.

"Estel, dear boy," Thranduil turned to him as he said with grace, "those words you are saying will not bring my son back to the light."

"Then what would?" Estel asked, staring at the king.

"A father's love, words of love, and the touch between adar and ion," Thranduil explained, and added, "While you go searching for your Adar, I will take care of my ion."

Estel nodded and walked over to the door, but before he left the room, he stared as the king took Legolas into his arms and began singing to him.

Estel left the room, searching for his Adar.

Thranduil kissed Greenleaf's forehead and then he kept singing to him with love, even the songs that he had learnt from his late wife, Süitruîn.

Thranduil could hear in the background Estel shouting to his Adar, "ADAR! THRANDY IS HERE!!!."

Thranduil tried to ignore it, but Estel kept shouting.

The king lowered his head over his elfling and whispered, "Come back to Adar, ion, I love you…"

The king gently rocked his son and continued to speak softly, all the while hoping that he could see his elfling smiling and talking to him again.

In his mind, the king wondered what happened to his elfling, and whose fault it was.

Was Imladris ever going to be safe for him?

He was indeed very worried about his elfling, and he did not know if he should allow Legolas to return to Imladris, at least not until he knew what had happened to his only son.

Thranduil felt his son shift slightly, and he stared down at his elfling. His Greenleaf had stirred, and Thranduil could not wait to see his son's blue eyes staring back at him.

The king, as he waited, kept singing of the nature. He could see how his Greenleaf was trying to open his eyes, and that it seemed hard for him. So Thranduil began encouraging his son, saying with soft voice, "It is me, your Adar. I am here, please ion, open your eyes, I do not want to lose you, I love you."

Greenleaf opened his eyes slowly. Thranduil offered him a small smile, and when he could see the blue eyes, he leaned down and kissed his ion on his cheeks, feeling very relieved.

Thranduil could sense the presence of Elrond and the boy, and then he heard the excitement in the boy's words.

"You came right in time, mellon-nin," Thranduil said and turned to look at them as his elfling shifted slightly under his hands, and continued, "I want to know what happened here, and why it nearly cost my ion's life!"

Thranduil held his son in a warm embrace, his hands rubbing the back of his elfling.

"You had better try not spoiling your son," Elrond said to him.

"What happened here?" Thranduil asked again, continuing to embrace his son.

"Your elfling was jealous…" Elrond replied as softly as he could, seeing the frown on his friend's face. He continued, "He ran away… and…"

"And what? How did it come to this situation where I almost lost my only ion? Care to tell me?" Thranduil raised his voice, his eyes locked with Elrond's.

"Things would have been different if your son had not run away. But he was always jealous every time I hugged Estel, and I would shout at him."

"Shout at him? You shouted at my elfling?" Thranduil could feel his anger growing.

"Yes, I did. He disturbed the other elves when he and Estel tried to catch each other, and my twins helped Estel to win the game," Elrond replied.

"Only he? And what about Estel?" Thranduil almost shouted at Elrond, reminding himself just in time that Estel and his elfling were still in the room.

"We should discuss it alone," Elrond only answered and walked out of the room, leaving the king behind. Estel remained still, but his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Estel, dear boy, could you…?" Thranduil started to ask as he laid his elfling on the bed, but Estel simply interrupted, answering right away, "I will watch over him King Thrandy."

"Hannon-le, Estel, and thank you of being his mellon," Thranduil said, and then did something that he swore he would never do. He knelt beside the boy, hugged him, and placed a soft kiss on Estel's forehead.

Then Thranduil left the room and walked toward Elrond's chambers.

~*~

Thranduil slammed open the door and glared at the lord that was sitting at his table. "What had happened? I demand to know the details, all the details, and do not even think to hide anything from me," he asked in a harsh voice.

Elrond stared at the king with fear in his eyes, and thought with a slight shiver, 'Is this the end of Imladris?'

Elrond spilled it all as he continued to stare at his friend, noticing first the shock, then the confused looks on the king's face. But he continued, and when he was finished, he could see the king sitting on his bed, and murmured, "Oh… Valar…"

"Mellon-nin?" Elrond asked him softly.

"I am taking Estel with me to Mirkwood, where he and my son will be safe, and Estel will watch over Legolas, and neither will have to fear at being shouted at, and you…" Thranduil said to Elrond, at the same time trying to decide what he should do next.

"What about me?" Elrond asked, feeling his heart sinking when the king said that he would take Estel with him.

"You… you… you will stay here watch over your children, and take care of them, as I will take care of my elfling and your boy," Thranduil replied.

"Are you certain?" Elrond asked him.

"I am. Now, will you please pack Estel's bag, and ready his pony?" Thranduil asked Elrond and, noticing the defeated look on the lord's face at the request, left the room with a large smile on his face.

Thranduil walked back to the healing room. At the threshold he stopped and stared at the scene in front of him.

His elfling was resting in peace as Estel sang to him.

Thranduil smiled, and then he entered inside the room.

He knelt down next to Estel and asked him softly, "Estel, do you wish to accompany me and Legolas to Mirkwood?"

"Yes!" Estel answered with giggle.

"Then it is settled, you are coming with us," Thranduil said, and embraced the boy.

"A-da?"

"Greenleaf? Ion-nin, I missed you…" Thranduil pulled away from the boy and took his elfling into a tight and warming hug.

"Ada…" Legolas said softly, not quite believing that his Adar was there in the room with him.

"I am here, ion-nin and so is Estel," Thranduil said softly to him and looked fondly at the boy that was smiling at his elfling.

"Estel?" Legolas said weakly.

"I am here, mellon-nin," Estel assured him and then added with excitement in his voice, "I am coming with you to Mirkwood."

"He is?" Legolas asked as he stared at his Adar.

Thranduil nodded to him, and kissed his elfling on both cheeks.

"Will you tell us a good night story Ada?" Legolas asked him.

"You know I will, ion-nin, and you will pick the story," Thranduil replied and gave Estel a hug too.

****

The End?


End file.
